Ichika Orimura/Relationships
Being the main character of the Light Novel series, Ichika has encountered many people along the series, be it with family, friends, or enemies. 'Family' Chifuyu Orimura His older sister, homeroom teacher of Class One, and 1st year dorm supervisor. Originally a legendary pilot of the 1st generation IS, she took care of him after their parents had abandoned them. Despite the harsh treatment he regularly gets from her, Ichika still loves her deeply. She was the one who transferred him to the IS Academy to ensure that he would be safe from the government. Although he does not remember much of the events that transpired during his kidnapping, it was his sister who came to save him when he was young. Though grateful, he still feels deep regret over the incident as it cost Chifuyu her title, showing how much respect he has for his sister’s pride and reputation. As seen or stated, Ichika is willing to give his life to protect her at all costs. .]] They both share a common desire to protect one another, acknowledging that they are the only family the other has. At home, the relationship between the two is more casual, as Ichika does all the housework while Chifuyu is working and would give her massages to help her relax. While Ichika thinks this is normal because they siblings, the other girls thought they look more like a married couple than brother and sister, something they were envious ofLN Vol 4 Ch 4. They were even worried that Ichika might have a sister complex towards Chifuyu. Madoka Orimura His younger twin sister. She holds a grudge towards her older sister, Chifuyu. She is similar in appearance to Chifuyu. She is the IS pilot of Silent Zephyrs and a member of Phantom Task. Both have clashed against each other numerous time in battle. When she revealed her true identity to Ichika in the end of Volume 6, he begins to question the forbidden topic about family. It can be assumed that she's at least aware that Ichika doesn't know who she is given the fact that she introduced herself to him. Madoka despises him for some reason and came close to killing him in Kyoto with her new IS Kurokishi, but was stopped when the Shirokishi took control of his bodyLN Vol 10 Ch 3. After this, Ichika came to accept that Madoka was his enemy and resolved himself to fight her when the time cameLN Vol 11 Ch 3. 'Childhood Friends (Normal) and Family-related people' Dan Gotanda His good friend from middle school. He is often mentioned by Ichika that he wanted to switch places with him to enjoy "paradise" in the IS Academy. Ran Gotanda Dan's younger sister. She has a crush on him. Kazuma Mitarai Another friend from middle school. He appears in Volume 5. Tabane Shinonono Houki's older sister. Tabane calls him affectionately as Ikkun (Short for Ichika-kun), and he has mutual respect for her, though he too is somewhat overwhelmed by her explosive energy. However, he has become increasingly cautious around her due to her involvement with Phantom TaskLN Vol 11 Ch 3. 'IS Academy' Being the only male student at the academy, Ichika is usually the center of attention there. Almost of the student are interested in him and become excited at any chance to be around him. They can sometimes become very demanding of him, wanting him to treat them like he usually treats the main girls and gets upset when he refuses to do so. Main Heroines The closest friends Ichika has made at the Academy would be with all the personal IS pilots of his year as well as Tatenashi. Although Ichika got off on the wrong foot with most of them (which were never his fault to begin with), Ichika's steadfast and noble personality won him their heart, something everyone but him notice. After that, they would try to spend as much time with him as they can, usually under the excuse of helping him get better at piloting the IS. However, Ichika failed to understand this and end up spending time with as a group (which made them closer to one another). While the girls all love him and have become very close friends with each other, they're always quick to get jealous whenever he seems to be giving any one of them (or another girl) more attention then the rest of them, which they react with violence, ironically making them more of a danger to his life than his actual enemies. This usually results in them demanding him to 'repay' them in some way. Despite this, they do value his life, which was clearly shown after Ichika was killed by the Excalibur protecting Cecilia, as they were all utterly devastated. After he was revived, they were all extremely relieved and overjoyed to see him alive againLN Volume 11 Ch 4. Houki Shinonono His 1st childhood friend and a classmate in Class One. They used to train in kendo when they were young. About six years before the current storyline, Ichika agreed to become her boyfriend if she won the national kendo tournament of their grade. He told her that he was glad to be her roommate, as he was worried about sharing the same room with a total stranger. Ichika, due to his nature, sees Houki as an extremely strong childhood friend of his. He is willing to do things for her that he probably might not do for others. However, before the events of the Shinonono festival (which takes places sometime after the events of Season 1, Episode 12), they had practically dated and nearly kissed, implying that he may have some sort of emotions regarding Houki. Unfortunately, Ichika's kiss was comically obstructed by Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura, causing him to run away while carrying her in his arms with a comical worried face saying "he is going to die". Throughout the series, there are several occasions implying that Ichika's love interest is Houki. In addition, during the episode of "Lovely Style", he is well aware of the attractiveness of the heroines. However, during Houki's turn, there was a moment where they felt a "spark" between them, but they were interrupted by Yamada-sensei. Also in the light novel, his inner monologue during their photoshoot after their interview with Nagisako indicates that he realizes Houki's beauty when she's all dressed up, to the point where he said it was intoxicating. Another example could be seen in Volume 8, while Ichika was annoyed by the other girls' delusions of him, but he seems more jealous by how much better Houki treated the fake Ichika than she ever treated the real him. Houki loves Ichika to the point where she managed to muster up enough courage to confess to him at the Shinonono festival. However, right when the words "I love you" were said, fireworks exploded, rendering her words inaudible. Her emotional state is also somewhat dependent on her relationship with Ichika, as shown when Akatsubaki's One-Off Ability was activated after excessively thinking about him. Additionally, when he was injured for saving her life by taking a blast meant for her, she was so depressed that she nearly stopped piloting her IS altogether. Cecilia Alcott His classmate in Class One and the IS Representative Candidate of England. She challenged him to a representative duel as she believed it to be biased. After giving her a hard time in the duel, she soon starts to see him as a true man and falls in love with him, calling him affectionately as "Ichika-san," much to his confusion and Houki's displeasure. Ichika sees Cecilia as a fellow student and a good friend on most occasions. Of course, the comical and awkward scenes that have involved her before may imply something beyond the boundaries of friendship. Of course, this is completely unconfirmed. They are on relatively good terms, which most likely means that Ichika does not care about the prior incident when they dueled for the position of "Class Representative". Ichika even gave her a massage to make up for not being able to feed her, something she found blissful. Over time, Ichika has come to see Cecilia as a very beautiful young woman and a dear friend. By volume 11, there have been hints that Ichika has started seeing Cecilia in a romantic light, which made the other girls extremely jealous had how close the two have become. He showed strong concern for Cecilia and didn't hesitate to go with her back to England after Chelsea's strange actions. While around her, he would show concern yet sometimes be a little teasing. During Cecilia's birthday party, Ichika acted more intimate and a little bit more mischievous towards her. At her request for her birthday present, Ichika embraced Cecilia. Cecilia is in love with Ichika to the point of fantasization. While it has happened with all the main heroines of the series, it is undeniable that Cecilia is no exception. Her love for him is a little shallow, but it is love nonetheless, and she puts in as much effort as the rest of the girls. Lingyin Huang His 2nd childhood friend who is the IS Representative Candidate of China and Class Two. She's has been in love with Ichika since he protected her against four school bullies. Ichika sees Rin as a really good childhood friend, and this is shown when she was already first introduced. He addresses Rin without any other proper honorifics, and that already shows his good relationship with her. When they were eating together in the cafeteria during the time she had first been introduced, they had already engaged in a very deep and long-winding conversation. Rin has loved Ichika for quite some time already, and this was shown when she mentioned the promise they had made to each other when they were much younger. Notably, she and Cecila Alcott share a similar trait of a yandere girlfriend. This is first shown when Charlotte and Ichika went to the mall by themselves. While Rin meant for them to become a couple, Ichika had interpreted the promise (with his usual blockheadedness) as getting free sweet and sour pork every day on Rin's behalf. In fairness to Ichika though, the promise was phrased as "If I become a better cook, would you eat my sweet and sour pork every day?". However, he does seem to have some feelings for her, as in Side Story 3, Lingyin managed to convince Ichika to dry her bare breasts with a towel, while for all other girls, he had instantly refused to even dry their backsides. Charlotte Dunois The IS Representative Candidate of France. She was sent as a spy by her father to figure out how Ichika can pilot an IS. After her transfer, she became Ichika's roommate where he later discovers her true gender. Upon learning that Charlotte's father and his corporation used her to spy on him, Ichika decides to help and protect her, being reminded of his own history related to his parents. When they first met, Ichika was under the impression that all the other students were under, which was that Charlotte was a male student known as Charles. During that time frame, Ichika was on extremely close terms with Charles/Charlotte due to his lack of male contact. During the very first day, they had already established a very close friendship. After the discovery of Charlotte's/Charles' true gender, Ichika's opinion and friendship towards her was completely unwavered. Although some events happened between them that was undeniably awkward, they have maintained an extremely good relationship. Ichika even gave Charlotte a nickname for just the two of them (Charl). The two are extremely good partners during IS battles for some reason, as shown when they coordinated their attacks extremely well during the match with Laura and Houki. Additionally, Charlotte was able to transfer energy over to Ichika's IS, which is something that is initially fairly (if not highly) difficult to do. This already can prove how close they are. While Ichika views Charlotte as a very good friend and a powerful companion, Charlotte has undeniably fallen in love with the dense Ichika. Her very mannerisms are extremely flustered when around him, and this merely proves that she has very intense feelings for him. While Charlotte is no doubt the gentlest and most forgiving of the harem, she has also shown herself to be extremely scary. This is shown when she gets mad at Ichika for whatever reason, and Ichika's inner monologue has described her smile as more scary and demonic rather than the kind and angelic one it usually is. Laura Bodewig The IS Representative Candidate of Germany. Laura comes to the IS Academy to punish Ichika as she blames him for his sister withdrawing from the IS International Fighting Tournament, Mondo Grosso, in order to save him when he was kidnapped in the past and denying Chifuyu the right to win. Ichika first had a fairly negative impression of Laura, as she had practically attempted to nearly kill Rin and Cecila in what was supposed to be a mock battle. However, after discovering that she looked up to Chifuyu greatly, and also had similar issues to any other normal person, he treated her with kindness and friendship regardless. He trusts her like he would trust any of the other girls at school anyway. Afterwards, he starts considering her a woman, even calling her "cute" when Chifuyu questioned him on his feelings for her. Laura's first impression of Ichika was far more negative than the latter's. Believing Ichika to be a hindrance to Chifuyu's image in Laura's eyes, Laura did not like him at all. However, after Ichika saved her from her mutated IS, they seemed to have shared a brief moment of conversation before she had fallen unconscious. When Laura saw that Ichika's characteristics were also extremely similar to that of Chifuyu, it's safe to assume that she had decided to fall in love with him right then and there. As time progressed, her feelings for him deepened to the point she started acting like a typical girl in love, even becoming very shy from happiness when Ichika holds her or compliments her looks. In volume 9, it is implied that he has started to see her as a woman, even inviting her out for drinks without a good reason. Before getting killed by the Excalibur, Ichika had trusted Laura to handle the rest. While Laura resented him for it (as it robbed her of the chance to mourn his death), it allowed her to stay focus where both Houki and Lingyin had already fallen into shell shock, thus she was still devastated and wanted revenge against the Excalibur for killing Ichika. Tatenashi Sarashiki The Student Council President in the IS Academy, the IS Representative Cadet of Russia and the head of the Sarashiki family. She is his bodyguard, his third roommate, and often creates mischief for him. He usually doesn't like her company because she always ends up teasing him. But when it comes to important matters (such as Phantom Task or family), they would talk to each other more seriously, although she would usually break the atmosphere by teasing him or playing a prank. But when Ichika talks about her she does it with respect and she praises it. Another part of the reason why Ichika was uncomfortable around Tatenashi was that she would get too physically close to him with her very voluptuous, mature body (Ichika of stated that figure's of Tatenashi is good, and not just good, but really outstanding). She would also tease him with it by dressing scantily in front of him and demanding him to massage her whole body, which Ichika considered 'dangerous' for a young man like him. Ichika thought that her body felt great to touch and it felt good to massage it. Also, when Tatenashi asked him to massage her butt, Ichika did not oppose and really liked the feeling of it, having a nosebleed while doing so.LN Volume 5 Ch 2Anime Infinite Stratos 2 Episode 2 & 3 Throughout Volume 6, it is shown that she is becoming more mindful of Ichika, even thinking of him on random occasions. In the episode of "Lovely Style", Ichika she sees it on Tatenashi that Neko Cat he was a little shy he looked a little more at her feminine parts unlike the other girls and when Tatenashi told him that his Ichika that gets serious it seems to be becoming more affordable and seems that a moment has arisen between them special but it was interrupted of Lingyin. While she doesn't mind teasing him or putting him in a situation he doesn't want to be, she has complete trust in him. In Volume 7Anime Infinite Stratos 2, episode 7 and 8, she even asked him to partner with her little sister Kanzashi when she was having trouble getting along with her (when Kanzashi goes to Ichika's room he sees it with his big sister Tatenashi though he sees them for a short time, she affirm "Both of them seem to have quite the good relationship."). This ended up with the two sisters finally making up with each other at the end of Volume 7Anime Infinite Stratos 2, episode 9. Afterwards, she questions herself on why she asked him in the first place and admitted to herself that she wanted to flirt with him, blushing as a result. Also, their relationship and feelings for each other are deeper in Volume 8LN Volume 8 Chapter 3 & Infinite Stratos 2 OVA: World Purge-hen when Tatenashi is shot in the back by an American soldier, she mutters his name before falling unconscious. In the research room, Ichika, who had his IS in open mode, heard his name in his mind and went to save Tatenashi (also, Ichika had no IS or other communication devices with him, the Academy's communications did not work and no one else told him he just heard his name “Ichika” and it occurred to me that Tatenashi or better said of felt that Tatenashi is in danger, it means that a special bond was formed between them). After Ichika saved Tatenashi from being kidnapped by the American special forces, she reveals her true name, (更識 刀奈 Katana Sarashiki), to him while they were in the Academy's infirmary, which has a special significance in the Sarashiki family, indicating that a certain level of affection has grown between them (at least from her side; also Ichika was happy that knew a little bit more about her). She also exhibited a jealous reaction towards Ichika after mentioning the lewd exploits of the fake Ichika and the other girls. This suggests that she does feel the same way the main harem does since she asked him to do similar things to her as well. Even the manner in which she asked him do it was also different from the ways she used to do it before; in a shy, nervous tone compare to her previous playful, straightforward one. She also has him call her by her real name when they're aloneLN Volume 8 Ch 4. In Volume 9, their respective positions in the relationship become reversed. Ichika is no longer uncomfortable about being close or intimate with her and even takes the initiative to see her, even without a good reason. While Tatenashi herself becomes shy about Ichika and is the one who is constantly confused about their relationship. This in turn causes them to behave more like a real couple, which more than a few people point out. She however was initially not entirely in favor of this development, noting the value in her duty and reminding herself that falling in love was the only thing she couldn't do, only to fail to deny it when questioned about it by ChifuyuLN Volume 8 Ch N. She changes her mind however after their 'evening' together, by realizing that when she is by his side, she isn't Tatenashi, head of the Sarashiki family, she is only Katana. She's even willing to consider marrying himLN Volume 8 Ch N and using her authority as the IS representative of Russia to smuggle Ichika to Russia should it be necessaryLN Volume 9 Ch 4. His feelings for her are on a much deeper level compared to the other girls. He purposefully made Tatenashi a lunch made of her favorite foods and subsequently insisted on feeding it to her. He is even perfectly calm and decisive about touching her body and complimenting her on it. He even complimented her on features that the other girls don't haveLN Volume 9 Ch N. He can always recognize when she is facing difficulties or is trying to deflect him. He can always recognize when she is facing difficulties or is trying to deflect him. He was very interested in talking about Russia after imagined on Tatenashi in a long fur and fur hat, also of asked her and insisted if would can to go with her one day in Russia only they two. And she was even able to pressure him into calling her his girlfriend in publicLN Volume 9 Ch 4. Kanzashi Sarashiki Tatenashi's younger sister. The IS Representative Candidate of Japan and Class Four. He asked her to be his partner during the tournament at the IS Academy (Tatenashi asked him to do it). Since people usually are not nice to her, she took it as a bad joke and slapped him. After that event, she started to fall for him, so she finally accepted his petition. Her feelings for him seem to be connected to her love for heroes. As such, she views Ichika as her hero (someone who will always be there for her and protect her). At the end of Volume 7Anime Season 2, episode 9, she confesses to him. But because they were talking about anime, she believes (which is most likely true) that Ichika thought she meant anime and not him. She behaves like the other girls who love him do, shy when he compliments her looks, but will become angry with him when he compliments another girl. However, her love for Ichika changed her on a deeper level. She is no longer reserved and shy about Ichika and she continually schemes both with and against Tatenashi on reducing the amount of contact he has with other girls. Staff Maya Yamada His assistant homeroom teacher in Class One and a former IS Representative Candidate of Japan. They have mutual respect for each other. Even when Ichika accidentally gropes Maya's breast during an IS demonstration, the latter does not seem to be too much bothered about it (though she started daydreaming about the possibility of being Chifuyu's sister-in-law). The two would often find themselves in similar situations when they are training due Ichika being in positions where he ends up noticing her large bust through her IS suit. Maya doesn't get angry at Ichika like the girls would, understanding he's a young man, thus she's often slow to noticeLN Volume 6 Ch 3. When Ichika end up entering the mixed bath where Maya and Chifuyu were bathing nude, Maya didn't get angry at Ichika but was still surprised by his appearance, with both of them clearly flustered to have seen each other naked. Maya also helped Chifuyu hide him from the other girls using their body'sLN Volume 10 4. Unlike Chifuyu, Maya tends to spoil Ichika at time and would take his side in matters. This includes hosting host a contest for his birthday wearing she, the main girls and Chifuyu wore revealing outfits for himAnime Season 2 Episode 5 and getting the 1st year personal pilots to serve him as geishaLN Volume 10 Ch 5. Students (including classmates from other years) Honne Nohotoke The two seem to get along with each other, even before Ichika was forced into the Student Council. Ichika even recognizes her more out of all the other girls in the school outside of the girls he's usually with. His opinion on Honne is mainly on how she does almost everything at her own slow pace. Having gotten used to seeing her in her usually baggy clothes, he somewhat surprised by how well-endowed she really is. Honne doesn't seem to mind being seen naked (or a least in her underwear) by Ichika. In volume 10, Honne won the rights to sit next to Ichika on the train ride to KyotoLN Volume 10 Ch 4, where she enjoyed clinging to him the entire ride, much to everyone's jealousy. In order to get away from everyone crowding him, Ichika and Honne flew away and end up in a play. After getting away from that, Honne took the time to point out to Ichika how he's always there for all of them but didn't ask for the same from them. This ends up surprising Ichika as he cried. Honne comforted him by telling Ichika he could let them help him tooLN Volume 10 Ch 5. After this, the two were growing closer even outside of the Student Council, something that worried the Sarashiki sister, especially after seeing him buy Honne a gift in a very casual mannerLN Volume 11 Ch N. Kaoruko Mayuzumi A second year and the Vice-President of the Newspaper Club. Being the only male student in the Academy, Ichika has gotten interviewed by Kaoruko more than a few times. Because of this, Ichika has gotten used to Kaoruko. In order to complete Kanzashi's personal IS, Ichika asked Kaoruko for help and agreed to her terms (going on a date with her). He's often bothered by her teasing. Utsuho Nohotoke Honne's older sister and a fellow member of the Student Council. Due to her more mature and straightforward personality, Ichika would ask her for advice when it comes to Student Council work or dealing with Tatenashi. Unlike the majority of the students at the Academy, Utsuho never expressed or showed interested in getting closer to Ichika for being the only male there. Instead, she end up dating his best friend Dan. Airis Twilight Ruxezemburg The Seventh Princess of Luxembourg who first appears in Volume 12. She quickly took a interest in Ichika after first meeting him and had him escort her while she was in Japan, not giving him the choice to refuse. During their first week together, she kept ordering Ichika to do stuff for her whenever she felt like it. While Ichika found her to be a selfish little brat, he still did as he was told until it became natural for him. By the end of the first week, the two started warming up to each other, with Ichika beginning to see Airis as like a little sister, even giving her a nickname (Alice). Airis also started developed feelings for him and wanted to bring him back with her to her home country, which strengthen after he saved her from a kidnappingLN Volume 12 Ch 1. 'IS Pilots' Natasha Fairs The IS Representative Candidate of USA and the pilot of the Silver Gospel. She appears at the end of Volume 3 (does not appear in the anime) when she walks into the bus (taking the IS Academy students back from their field trip) to look for Ichika. She is grateful to him having saved her from the control of the unit and kissed him on the cheek as her way of thanking him, unknowingly getting him into trouble with the girls. After kissing Ichika on the cheek, she left the bus and talked to Chifuyu, only to blush when the latter complained about her kiss that created unnecessary sparks. 'Civilians from outside' Chelsea Blankett Cecilia's maid and childhood friend. He first meets her in Volume 4 with Cecilia as his companion. The latter begins to suspect the rumor that 'Ichika likes older women' based on the former's interactions with Chelsea. Unknowingly, this results in Cecilia pondering on the possibility of becoming an older woman to attract Ichika's attention. After the Excalibur incident, Chelsea is grateful to Ichika for saving her younger sister Exia, as well as themLN Vol 11 Epilogue. 'Phantom Task' Squall Meusel The leader of the Phantom Task squad that Madoka and Autumn are a part of. The two first met at the restaurant where Ichika and Houki were given dinner tickets for. Since Ichika couldn't enter the restaurant without a formal outfit, Squall brought him one so he could because she felt satisfied helping someone in need. This left him charmed by both Squall's beauty and grace. However, he became confused when she said his name, even though he didn't tell her. He later learned that she's a member of Phantom, which left Ichika feeling more cautious of her when he met her again while shopping, though he still acted polite towards her. This didn't bother her much and she warned him to be careful around his older sister and the Kuramochi Engineering's plans before leaving, causing Ichika to feel suspicious about the twoLN Vol 10 Ch 3. Autumn A member of Phantom Task and the one responsible for kidnapping Ichika during the 2nd Mondo Grosso. Alicia Jiosestaf The second winner of the Mondo Grosso. References Category:Relationships